


A Strange Thing Happened To Her Today

by Sunday_Sunday



Series: Monkees Horror Game AU [1]
Category: The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Horror, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Psychological Horror, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunday_Sunday/pseuds/Sunday_Sunday
Summary: Carol goes over to a beach house occupied by four men, as her friend told her she has a present waiting for her there. She can't find her present, but she can find herself being watched.
Series: Monkees Horror Game AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996684





	A Strange Thing Happened To Her Today

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I decided to write a horror fanfic (yes, for the monkees, I hope it turns out well). I hope you all enjoy, it's my first fic for this fandom, so I'm excited :) 
> 
> It takes place in an AU based on an idea I had for a Monkees horror game. Since it's game based, it has multiple endings.
> 
> Once again, enjoy.

Carol stepped out of her white car, onto the grass in front of her. Was this the address Ibuki gave her? 2 Greenway Street? That seemed to be right. She had never been to the house before, or to this part of town, but it certainly seemed correct. Ibuki told her the house was white, with two or three levels, and a big, grey-white porch. That house sure matched the description. 

It was about 2:30 in the afternoon, and Carol was wondering if these band guys would be the kind to make her stay and chat and force feed her lunch or snacks. She really hoped not, because she just had lunch in her car. A roast beef and cheddar sandwich to be exact, so it was pretty filling. Carol decided that she would just grab whatever it was Ibuki wanted her to have from these guys, make small talk, then be on her way. If they offered her any drinks, she would definitely say no, because she didn't know these men at all. In fact, it seemed kind of weird that Ibuki wanted her to meet up with strange men to give her something, instead of just going to her herself. She shrugged it off, because there was no turning back now, and walked to the house. 

The door was wide open, revealing the inside to be dark. "That's really strange." she thought out loud. She peeped her head in, and yelled "Is anyone there?" 

No answer. 

"Hello?" She still heard no answer, but she thought she saw someone motion towards her to come towards him. Carol stepped inside and asked "Why are the lights off?" 

No answer again. Carol looked to the side to see the figure was gone. "Hello? I was told I'm supposed to pick something up here..." 

Carol thought she could maybe... perhaps sneak around the house and look for anything that would be for her? That would be stealing, but she was too psyched out about what Ibuki wanted her to see for her to go to this creepy, dark place. 

First she needed a flashlight. 

The place was completely dark, even though sun peeped through the curtains around the giant, glass windows surrounding some kind of a stage. In front of it was a small, beige television set lying face down, the cord ripped away and curled up not that far from it. She could make out the shape of a couple of chairs to the left of it. 

Carol began walking to the first cabinet shape she saw, slowly walking to avoid being heard. A loud clank came from under her feet, and she almost slid. 

Catching her balance, she made out what appeared to be a road sign, bent backwards. She picked it up, and put it on the rectangle she was heading towards. Pulling out the drawers, she felt carefully to make sure she felt nothing sharp, as she certainly wasn't looking for a weapon. 

She wound up unlucky, but before she could even roll her eyes in disappointment, Carol froze when she saw two figures walking towards her. Her senses told her to run, but her feet disagreed. One of them seemed to be the figure from before, but now that she could see him clearer, she saw he had blonde hair and a blue shirt. The man next to him was much shorter, but seemed to be taller than her, and she squinted to see he had darker hair. That was all she could make out of them. Could they make anything out of her?

Carol tried to stay silent, and hoped they wouldn't hear her breathing. But both men passed her, and her face twisted in confusion at how they didn't even hear her, or the clank. Mostly, she was confused at how they didn't hear her yelling hello. 

She moved on, to what appeared to be a closet, after feeling her way along the walls. All she felt at first were wall hangings and after almost hitting her head on something metal above her, she found a doorknob. 

Carol slowly opened it, where she found that it was not a closet at all, but a bathroom. No flashlight would be there, and besides, it smelled faintly of mildew. 

She turned around, and lifted her hands up to feel for the metal structure again. When she reached it, she grabbed onto it to find that it had levels going up and down. Modern art, or a staircase? A staircase would make more sense, she thought. 

Carol was about to let go, when she felt a sharp pain and crushing sensation go through the middle of her fingers. She yelled out an involuntary "Ouch!", but immediately shut herself up afterwards. 

She thought, It's dark after all, so maybe this person won't see me? Carol ran off to hide in the bathroom anyway, and prayed to any god that no one would come in...

Her prayers were not listened to, as whoever stepped on her hand followed her footsteps, and opened the door. "Who's in here?! Come out and I'll kick your ass!" 

Shit. He noticed her. Carol stayed silent, hoping he would give up and leave. 

"Answer me!" He moved to the space she was hiding in, between the toilet and sink. She looked up at him, terrified. What would he do, now that he found her? Would he beat her, or worse, or he was he not the guy that would do that? 

She cowered away from the stocky man, and tried not to look at him. She didn't want to fight him, she was willing to do anything for him, if only she could maybe lead him to wherever Ibuki's present was. 

After waiting for what seemed like at least five minutes of him not doing anything to her, Carol thought, Should I try slipping away? All he's doing is staring at me. 

There was a crack in between the man and the wall, and after wishing for her being able to fit, she jumped in between the space, like lightning. He didn't even grab her, all he did was glare into the darkness. 

Should she give up and leave this place? She didn't ever want to get arrested, even though these people couldn't see her or even try to catch her. But Carol was a persistent type, and was willing to see what her friend got her.

She ran off, to find a tall, thin man off to the side. How many people lived here? Carol ran off to hide behind a couch. It was small, but it could do the job well. 

Unfortunately, she was too slow. When she was halfway there, her body swerved sideways, followed by a throbbing pain in her head. When she looked up, she saw the same thin man. Like many of the others, she couldn't make out his features, but he was wearing a hat. Scrambling to get away, Carol heard a Southern sounding voice ask "Where do you think you're goin?" 

She didn't answer, and instead burst into speed towards the kitchen. The kitchen! She hadn't thought to look there. It was unlikely a flashlight would be in there, but it was worth a try, right? Carol squinted back to notice he wasn't there anymore. That was definitely strange, but maybe he went outside? 

Near the icebox, she smelled something awful... what was it? It was almost like butter melted over garbage that had been left out in the sun near a boardwalk. Carol peeked into there, to see where it was coming from. The door was open, and it was unplugged, so no wonder the food, many of it dairy products, had gone bad. She picked up a small carton of milk, mysterious sticky brown stains near the cap, and after hearing several chunks slosh around in the liquid, she saw the milk was two weeks old. Why would they be drinking spoiled milk? 

After putting the milk back, her foot felt something rounded on the floor, and Carol bent over to pick it up. After feeling it to find what it was, she felt a button. A flashlight! She turned it on to find out it did work, and shined it at the cabinet, to mostly find lots of cans and even a cookbook. 

Carol knew getting out of there and finding the gift would be easier now.

~

Turning back into the living room, Carol almost jumped at the figure sitting in a corner. Thanks to her flashlight, it was revealed to not be a human, but rather, some kind of plastic... statue? She wasn't sure what it was. It was clad in a grey suit and glasses, a smile on it's hardened face. The statue was dusty, and naturally, Carol dusted his suit off, pieces falling to the floor. Her fingers felt grimy, so she licked her left palm and rubbed her right fingers on it to "clean" them off. 

She figured the gift would be upstairs, and armed with her flashlight, walked up the staircase. It was a dark green, metal, and spiraling towards the upstairs railing. Halfway up there, she saw something white fly by her. Probably just her imagination...

When she got to the top, the white flew by again, only she got a better look at it this time. The white thing was round, and bright, like a floating lightbulb. It seemed to have something long attached to it, following it. This place was dusty after all, and dust does float, so she figured it was that, but what kind of dust glows?

A door was open, which showed a bedroom. If the present wasn't anywhere upstairs (it most likely wouldn't be, anyway) Carol would call it a day and go back home. But for right now, she had to at least try to find it. The room had two beds, and beads hanging behind the headboards. She shone a flashlight around the blue walls, and the beads flickered. No boxes or anything around the room, so she decided to check under the beds. Under the first one, she found a magazine with a scantily clad blonde lady on the cover. Gross! Definitely not for her. A small box was next to it. Bingo! Carol opened it, instead of a necklace or a ring for her, it was sticky notes with writing, saying things like:

"A man came in today. He scared me."

"I can't sleep lately. The window is big and dark. Davy says not to worry but there's orbs outside." 

"I need a girlfriend! Davy's got lot's of groovy ladies but I don't have any :("

Carol just groaned quietly and put the box under the bed. Footsteps thumped around the doorway as the box slid back under. Shit! Where would she hide? Carol ran around the room, eventually stopping behind the dresser.

"Who's in the room?!" 

Carol recognized the voice as that of the stocky man who had trapped her in the bathroom earlier. She stayed frozen, hoping that wouldn't have to be repeated. 

"Helloooo?"

She still didn't give an answer. 

The same stocky man left, and Carol sighed, relieved. That was short lived, when she saw the bright lights she had been seeing ten minutes ago, this time floating right in front of her, slowly bouncing a little, it's black eyes that seemed to be watching her. This one was a lot bigger than the ones she had seen before, and it's tail was curly. 

"What is that!?" She gasped a little bit. Her instincts told her to swat it, but she decided against it. Who knows what that... thing was?

After waiting patiently for one full minute, not moving, like she had been told to do with wasps and bees, the creature went away.

~

As she was about to leave the room, Carol was distracted by a bronze colored harp in the corner. It looked like it had once been used like crazy for at least a month, but now, sat forgotten. Carol didn't know much about playing instruments, but she loved playing around with random things she saw. She dragged the harp out of the corner, and set it in the center. After plucking the strings, Carol stopped herself. That wasn't how you play a harp. She started again, this time strumming the strings. It didn't sound very good, but it relived some stress she had. 

The sounds of shaky, semi angelic chords drowned out the noises of feet, and soon, another voice called out, asking the same question as the stocky man. 

What could she do... what could she do!?!? Carol dove under the same bed with the dirty magazine, to hide from this person. She couldn't tell if it was a new person or a person she had seen in the house before. Underneath the bed, she could see feet with no shoes, but if you squinted, mismatched socks. Orange and green. 

"Carol, are you there?? Ibuki wanted you to come here to see a present. I have it here!" 

Carol was so desperate for her present that she almost flew out to get it, but something stopped her. How did this guy know her name? She didn't know his, and if Ibuki had told them her name, wouldn't she have told her theirs? Carol stayed hidden.

Waiting for this man to give up and leave seemed like hours. Carol's greediness almost won over her several times, but she decided her life was more important than a silly old present. When he finally did leave, Carol ran out of there like a cheetah with it's prey. She wanted to go home, leave this place for good, warn Ibuki about the creatures in the house... 

When she made it to that same amazing staircase, Carol ran down there, her flashlight off, so she wouldn't be found (the bright white creatures lit up the place anyways). Unfortunately, as she was halfway down there, her foot skipped on it's own, and once again, her body was swerving. This time, she couldn't be quiet. She yelled loudly as she careened downwards, holding onto the railing as she fell couldn't save her. 

A sea of black came over her.

~

"Are you okay ma'am?" was the first thing she heard the second she woke up. 

Carol awoke to see a blonde man helping her up. The lights were on, and the icebox, and television were in their place. No creatures flew around. "Oh yeah, I'm totally fine. Just looking for the thing I was sent for..."

"You mean this?" The stocky man stood up from the chair he was sitting on, holding a small brown box. 

"Thanks so much sir!" She took the box and after waving goodbye, went off on her way.

~

Carol's eyes shot open. It felt like someone was either playing drums in or on her head, and when she touched the side, it was wet. 

Something else was also wrong. Something was hovering above her, and it wasn't the creatures. She slowly lifted her head up, to find the stocky man, watching her. 

"Get away from me!" She shrieked, pushing the man away from her. As she tried to run, he grabbed her arm. God, his grip was strong; and painful. "Let me go! Help!" Carol knew yelling for help wouldn't do any good, since she was kind of breaking into their house, but it was worth a try...

She ripped her arm away from him, pain shooting through it and all, towards the doorway. 

It was blocked off by those same bright, white, black eyed, curly tailed creatures. Tens of them as a matter of fact. The only way out was the windows. Carol headed for those, only to be stopped by the tall man with the hat. He grabbed her from behind, under her arms and around her stomach, pressing into it. She started kicking, and writing in the person's arms, screaming to let her go, despite starting to lose her breath. Carol tried prying his arms away from her, but he was stronger, and taller. But Carol had a new idea. She decided to try wrapping her leg around his, and trip him. 

Carol wrapped her leg around the man's shin. It hurt, but it seemed to catch him off guard. He let go of her, but their legs were still connected together. She tried to get away, but she once again fell, along with the tall man. Once they were on the ground, Carol stepped out of the leg grip, and attempted to push the nearest window open. But the same man was quick, and pulled her down. She kicked him away, and wiggled halfway outside. Her leg was grabbed by a strong hand, but her will was even stronger. She fell out onto the ground, onto sand and grass. 

The orange sun over the ocean seemed to be setting with the pink sky... or was it rising? How long was she there? She couldn't have been there all night, had she? If only she owned a watch! 

Carol ran around the back of the house, looking back a few times to see if anyone was following her. The third time, and last time, someone was. A small man was just standing there, staring directly at her. Oh God, not again. At least she was close to her car...

After he finished staring at her, he started to run. Naturally, Carol ran too, all the way back to safety. Before she got in there though, she picked up a small piece of trash, white paper, crumpled up. She shut the door, locked it, and quickly read the paper out of curiosity. 

It had a lot of things she instantly forgot, since she was reading fast, but there were some things she picked up. "Davy", "Seth" "coming to visit", "I miss you." 

The small man was a yard away from her car, and she sped off, to home, to more safety, to forget about all of this.

~

Carol stepped into her house, wanting to burst into a stressed sob. The first thing she looked at was the time, and it was six thirty five in the morning. What had made her be at that... weird house so long? Being passed out? She had no dinner, and her head was still bleeding, but to her, the only thing that was important was patching up her head and getting to sleep. Screw showering, she couldn't think about her experience anymore, and besides, she needed to change her sheets. 

She dragged herself up the creaky stairs, groaning. Her head really hurt, she didn't notice how much it did until now. Washing her wound with water made her hair wet, it the closest thing to washing her hair she had today. Carol put cotton over the bleeding area, taped it, and then went to change her clothes. 

As she searched through her clean underpants, a knocking was heard on the door. Then the phone rang. Carol wasn't sure what to do first, but the phone was closer. She picked it up. 

"Good early morning Carol! It's Thomas. I couldn't sleep last night and decided to visit you. I'm outside!"

"I'll let you in." 

That was odd. How did her friend Thomas have his own telephone that he can carry around? That was impossible! She shrugged it off, and walked downstairs, still in her pajamas. At least Thomas would understand the reason for her fashion. 

The door was the first thing she saw the second she would walk down the stairs, and it had a big window to the side of it. The window revealed not Thomas, but a blurry, white... thing? Almost like a sheet? Definitely not Thomas. Normally she would see things like those at night all the time, but they were just her imagination. This time, it seemed so real, like it was waiting to be let in. 

Now, the smartest option would be to run back upstairs, but Carol froze, and ran to the living room instead, hiding behind a chair. What was that thing?? Did it have anything to do with the house? Did the small man follow her? She shook when she saw the sheet move around the living room window, trying to peep in. 

"I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die..." she whispered, holding her arms for comfort. The sheet was pushing onto the window. What did it want, specifically from her?? 

Before it got in the house, she dashed behind the couch, just in case. Breathing deep seemed to comfort her, waiting for that noise of entrance...

It wasn't a crash, or shattering. It was more of stretching and a loud popping noise. Then, the footsteps came. 

"Where are ya?" A voice called, a British accent. She didn't know if the white thing was in her house or not, but someone was. 

The footsteps got closer to the couch, and the person sat on it, relaxing into it. Carol prayed he would go away... 

"Are you behind the couch?" Shit. When he said that, Carol quietly slid under the couch, hoping he didn't end up hearing her. He looked, and and didn't seem to see her. Carol saw feet. This wasn't the white sheet. But what was that sheet though? 

The man left the room, she didn't know why. But he was going to the kitchen. Carol heard crackling. Was he eating her food? She didn't care if he was, honestly. If he would leave her alone after this. 

When he came back, Carol was still hidden under the couch. She didn't dare move, she'd risk making noise. 

~Apple Ending~

"Is no one there?"

Silence. 

"Hullo?"

Carol of course didn't answer him. She hoped sneezes or coughs wouldn't happen. 

The man took a deep breath, and said to himself, "Well, I guess I'll leave. I swear I saw someone.."

He walked out of the house, forgetting to close the door. Carol waited for ten minutes to get out of her hiding spot and close it, less she be spotted. After the door was closed, the mess in the kitchen was cleaned up, and her bedroom door was shut, Carol was finally ready to go to bed for once. It was seven AM, but it didn't matter. She wanted to forget about this, and maybe take a break from Ibuki from a while...

~Peach Ending~

Suddenly, the man got up and Carol heard the kitchen door slam closed. Did the man decide to leave all of a sudden? She knew she was good at hiding! Carol yawned and slowly walked upstairs. She needed a nap after all of this, but it would make a good story. She figured she should call the newspaper sometime. 

As she turned out the light and rolled over, she was about to close her eyes when she noticed some white, circular orbs flying in the trees...

~Banana Ending~ 

The man sat down on the couch, sitting for literally an hour (Carol counted the seconds) before leaving, since he probably got bored. She jumped up from under there, and ran up the stairs, tripping only once. 

After taking her nap, waking up at three, she opened the door to find a small, white, glowing orb, with a tail and black eyes. This time however, it didn't look menacing. It looked hungry and sad. A sheet of paper was next to it, reading "Please Take Care Of Me."

Carol was confused as to who left this there. But hey, she didn't like dogs, and men scared her, so this looked like a decent option for a companion... 

She picked it up and brought it inside. It seemed to like her.

~Pear Ending~

Carol's nose felt itchy. No... that can't be what she thought it was... She tried looking through the couch to stare at the sun peeking through to try and help, but wait! That induced sneezes, not stopped them. It was too late, and the sneeze came through. It was loud, and the man heard.

His face was in front of hers instantly and Carol recognized him as the man who chased her on the beach earlier. His hands grabbed her, and since she was such a small space, couldn't get free. She was yanked out from under, and felt something pop in her leg. It was like a leg made of hammers kicked her, and she let out a quick scream. His hand had an iron grip on her arm as he dropped her, leaving her body dangling behind him, dragging along as he walked through her home. 

What's he going to do?! She thought, as she thrashed around, screaming at him to let her go. 

"Please don't hurt me!"

He said nothing as he dragged her to her basement.


End file.
